ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omegtrix
The Omegtrix is the strongest Omnitrix created by Azmuth known to date. It was created underpressure by Argoth to create the most powerful weapon ever known. To keep it safe, Azmuth quickly activated a new feature to teleport it away and to the hands of Ben Tennyson. Modes *Active Mode: The Omegtrix is charged and operating normally. Displayed with a green light. *Recharge Mode: The Omegtrix has depleted it's energy reserves and is offline while recharging. Displayed with a red light *Radiation Mode: The Omegtrix displays a red chart showing the radiation levels *Self-Destruct Mode: The Omegtrix is charging for a self destruct. Displays with an orange light *Telportation Mode: The Omegtrix is transporting the user and nearby people and objects to a registered location. Displayed with a blue light. Features *The Omegtrix has access to a wide variaty of alien lifeforms *The Omegtrix is able to function with 3D holographic maps of any charted area *Alters clothing to fit alien forms *Alters size to fit user *Has 2 way communication with Plumber Badges and Azimuth *Holographic Display of all unlocked alien forms *Is able to teleport through Azmuth's teleportion channel, as well as to other Omnitrixs and registered destinations *Can repair genetic damage *Has a built in universal translator *Has voice command *Has Master Control (still locked) *Features an AI *Able to access Extranet with Plumber Access allowing it to check any database known *Shielded against energy disruptions or nullifications **The shielding only works while in an un-transfromed state *Can release energy in different ways, all of which drain the energy and can cause a time out even with Master Control. **Able to fire a beam of omni energy able to cut through any known substance ans serve as a weak weapon **Able to generate a shield of Omni energy to protect the user and nearby people or objects from attack **Able to release all stored up energy in a massive burst harming everyone in the vincinity. **The energy releases only work while the Omegtrix is untransformed or in Battle Mode *A counter-hack feature. Any attempts to hack the Omegtrix will result in the Omegtrix to hack the hacking computer and force it overload and detonate. *Life saving system transforms the user into a functioning alien if detects the user in unsurviable enviornments. *The Omegtrix does not malfuncion save for user error *Battle Mode: In situations where transformation is not the best option, the user may activate 'Battle Mode' with the voice code "Final Code-0010-B". **In Battle Mode, the Omegtrix grows into an arm surrounding the user's. The user's strength in that arm is multiplied as well as able to generate shields, and energy sword, and a powerful beam. **User must deactivate Battle Mode before transforming Activation The Omegtrix is activated by pressing the face the cause it to raise up. The user then selects the wanted alien and presses down on the dial to transform. Gallery Trivia *The Omegtrix features all unlocked aliens from previous Omnitrixs. **This does not include the Ultimates. **The Omegtrix is unable to scan the DNA of the Ultimates *The AI of the Omegtrix is a female voice and refers to itself as female *The Omegtrix features a small amount of the same nano technology to create the Galvanic Mechamorphs *The transformations sequences used by the Omegtrix is similar to the ones used by the Omnitrix in the original series *Unlike most Omnitrixes, the Omegtrix features the dial more in the middle of the forearm instead of above the wrist **This is the opposite of how the Ultimatrix was worn Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology